Mom's the Word
"Mom's the Word" is the twenty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on April 25, 2014, and is the fourth episode of the second season. Plot It's Mother's Day in the Kingdom of Enchancia and Sofia, with a pink rose in her hand, goes looking for her mom and is looking forward to spending the day with her. However, when she finds her she discovers that James and Amber have already given Miranda roses in the shape of a unicorn. She tells Sofia they're bringing James and Amber along on their Mother's Day picnic to June Berry Island. This disappoints Sofia a little because she was hoping it to be just the two of them, but Miranda reminds her she's not just her mother anymore, she's also Amber and James's mother as well. With both picnic baskets loaded onto the coach the Royal Family get on their way with Baileywick accompanying them. Sofia is still feeling disappointed, and can't bear looking at Amber next to her mother. Just then she spots a witch in the sky who turns the right rear wheel of the coach into a watermelon. While everyone inspects the damage, Sofia spots the witch again and decides to go and investigate. She calls and calls until the witch comes up behind her and puts a hex on her gown just before Lucinda the Good Little Witch appears. After undoing the hex on Sofia, she tells her that the other witch is her mother and every Mother's Day they go out hexing people and since she's now a good witch she finds it no fun. However, her mother doesn't know she's a good witch now and doesn't want to ruin her special day. Sofia can understand her feelings and she recalls the times when it was just her and her mom and sometimes wishes it could be just the two of them again. Seeing that Sofia really wants to be alone with her mother, Lucinda comes up with a magical idea that will get the two of them alone. As soon as the coach is mended, the family gets back on their way and arrive at the Royal River. Sofia, in a rush, gets her mother into the boat just as they start putting on their life jackets. Then unnoticed, the two witches fly over and Lucinda magically summons two giant seahorses that push the boat out into the river without James and Amber. Marla is impressed with her daughter's hex until Lucinda admits it was actually a good spell. Marla tells her that being wicked is more fun than being good and it's part of their legacy of being witches. Lucinda reluctantly understands and just before the two witches fly away she makes the two seahorses pushing Sofia and Miranda's boat disappear. Sofia sees they are close to June Berry Island but Miranda insists that they turn around and go back for Amber and James, feeling worried about those witches on the loose. Amber, James and Baileywick remain back at the dock and decide to go after them. But since they lost their boat they decide to borrow a fishing boat, much to Amber's dismay. As Miranda and Sofia continue to row back, Marla creates rapids and sends them off on a wild ride. Marla is really enjoying herself but Luncinda isn't. She tries to undo the spell but her mother's hex is too powerful for her to undo. Sofia and Miranda, at first, find this wild ride scary but they soon find it really fun and happily slide through the rapids till they make it out to calm waters. Meanwhile, James, Amber, and Baileywick are slowly rowing after Miranda and Sofia when suddenly the witches appear again and Marla turns their boat into a giant lily pad and Baileywick into a frog, to his and Amber's horror. Sofia and Miranda make it to June Berry Island. much to Sofia's joy. She hopes they can have their picnic now but Miranda tells her they can't. She can see that Sofia has been trying to get some time alone with her but she needs to learn that she is now Amber and James' mother too and things can't always be the same as they were before. Just then Amber, James and Baileywick show up and the family is reunited. Meanwhile flying in the sky, Marla notices Lucinda is feeling bothered and Lucinda admits she's not having fun. So Marla decides to turn things up a notch by causing June Berry Island to rise out of the water with the Royals still on it. Sofia and her family try to bring the island to the ground by lassoing some rope to a tree on the mainland and pulling hard to bring the island down. However, their attempts fail when Baileywick once again gets the urge to eat a fly. Finally, Lucinda has had enough and confesses to her mother that she is now a good witch and wants to do good spells from now on. Marla is shocked to hear this and, thinking she doesn't understand, Lucinda leaves to go and help Sofia and her family. Still floating above the water, Sofia admits that the little witch is her friend and she asked her to cast a spell that would get her and her mother alone. Everyone is shocked to hear that Sofia would do such a thing. Miranda asks for an explanation and Sofia admits that she wanted it to be just the two of them like before but she realizes that she was not being a good sister or a good daughter and apologizes for her actions. Just then, Lucinda appears; at first everyone is cautious except Sofia who tells them she is a good witch. Lucinda promises to get them down but again her mother's hex is too powerful for her to undo. Then, her mother shows up and brings them down safely. Marla finally understands Lucinda wasn't really enjoying their day together because she was doing bad spells and she has chosen to be a good witch. So she decided to do a good spell for her “Little Witchlet”. She promises Lucinda that if being a good witch is what she wants to be then she is willing to support her decision. With everybody happy and Baileywick changed back the two families spend the rest of Mother's Day having a picnic together. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Merit Leighton as Lucinda *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda * Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Zach Callison as Prince James *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Tracey Ullman as Marla Songs *Me and My Mom Gallery Goofs *When Lucinda undoes the hex on Sofia's gown, the former's skirt is solid green. Trivia *This is the third time Sofia sings offscreen. The first time was in "Just One of the Princes" when she sang the song "Anything" and the second time was in "Two Princesses and a Baby" when she sang the song "Sisters and Brothers". *This is the second time the episode has a reprise version of the song. The first time was in "The Shy Princess" with the song "All You Need." * Lucinda from "The Little Witch" makes her second appearance in the series. *This episode marks the first time Sofia causes trouble that affects others. *This is the second episode Cedric isn't asked for a magical favor, the first is "The Floating Palace". *This episode is the first time Baileywick undergoes a magical transformation. *Lucinda's mother Marla appears for the first time in the series, starting with this episode. She is voiced by Tracey Ullman only for this episode, being replaced by Laraine Newman in further appearances. *Lucinda meets Princess Amber, Prince James, Queen Miranda and Baileywick for the first time. *It is revealed in this episode that Sofia has been keeping her friendship with Lucinda a secret from her family until now. *Sofia's family find out about Lucinda and Sofia's friendship with her in this episode. *This is the second time Amber's fear of frogs is seen. The first time was in the episode "The Amulet and the Anthem". **This is also the third time Baileywick's fear of frogs is seen as well. *This is the third time Princess Amber wears different tiaras. The first time was in the episode "Just One of the Princes" where she wore her flying derby tiara and the second time was in "Tea for Too Many" when she changed for Sofia's tea party. *This is the third time Sofia gets wet. The first was in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, and the second was in "The Floating Palace". *Moral: It's important to be flexible. See Also *The book based on the episode. Category:Sofia the First episodes